


Thinking I love you

by tearsofhappiness



Category: The Tomorrow People (2013), The Tomorrow People - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mind Reading, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsofhappiness/pseuds/tearsofhappiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should have happened when Stephen heard Astrid thinking I love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Just wondering does Stephen/Astrid have a name yet? Sastrid?  
> Because I noticed I'm the first to post with this ship on AO3

I love you. Astrid wished she could take it back as soon as she'd thought it, what if Stephen was reading her mind! She looked up and met his gaze and oh no he'd heard that hadn't he. "You were reading my mind weren't you."

She turned to go back down the stairs wanting to get away from him. Stephen had promised he'd never do that. She'd made him promise, and now look what happened when he broke that promise.

Astrid felt tears welling up in her eyes. She felt a strong hand grab her wrist. "Astrid wait."

She snapped her head round raising her voice. "WHAT! What is it Stephen, you promised. I didn't want you hearing thoughts like that, my head is private."

Stephen liked around nervously, glad the halls were emptying but still worried someone might hear. "I'm sorry Astrid, I shouldn't have... I know I promised...look just listen. I didn't mean to hear that, and I am really sorry. But If I could let you into my thoughts for just one second I would. Because you know what Astrid I'm no good at saying how I feel, I've never been good at that. And I guess that I've always been worried that you wouldn't like me back. But I do, like you I mean, and I mean really like you. Oh god Astrid I love you. I'm in love with you and have been for years."

Sometime whilst Stephen had been pouring his heart out Astrid had pulled her wrist out of his hand. She stepped back up a step taking his hand in hers and interlocking their fingers. Tears had begun to fall on her cheeks, she wiped them away. "I don't even know why I'm crying. Who told you that you're not good with expressing feelings, you did a damn good job to me."

Stephen smiled, glad that the truth was finally out in the open. "Hey." She smacked him lightly on the shoulder with her free hand. "I'm still annoyed at you for reading my mind. Don't think you can do that again."

"Ok. Ok. I know." They were both smiling huge grins that reached all the way to their eyes.


End file.
